High Resolution Patch bugs
This will serve as a central location to report and track bugs for the Fallout 1, Fallout 2, and Fallout Mapper High Resolution Patches designed and coded by Mash. This is to make things easier for him so that everything of the bug reports is in one location. What to report Please provide as much information as possible. This includes but is not limited to: '- Version of high-res patch you are using' - Whether the bug is in Fallout 1 or Fallout 2 - Any other mods or patches you are using '(F2RP, Fallout Fixt, TeamX patches, Megamod, etc) '- Steps to reproduce issue - Operating System '''version (e.g. Windows 7 32-bit, Linux with WINE) - Screenshots, if applicable - A save game showing the issue, if applicable - Version of sfall you are using, if applicable Fixes for Common Problems '''Q: Hi-res Patch not working after installation, symptoms... #The resolution remains at 640x480 with hi-res settings having no effect. #An error on game start relating to a missing dll (d3dx9_31.dll). A: Currently the Hi-res patch requires a particular version of Directx9.0c be installed. It has also been reported to me that the DirectX Web Installer will not install the required version so you should grab the latest DirectX End-User Runtime Redistributable package. -- Mash Q: I would like to know if there is somehow to explicit tell Fallout 2 to USE the original IFACE_BAR graphic (by default the hi-res patch uses a wider altered version of the original US version of the interface-bar graphic). "modified question originally posed by LaZar0". A: In the f2_res.ini, under IFACE, set IFACE_BAR_WIDTH=640. This will force the use of the original graphic." --Mash Bugs List *Sorry that I abuse the bug tracker for this question but i don't know how to contact you otherwise. I saw that the patch came with its own .dat for Fallout 2 but for Fallout 1 only with loose files. I could create a DAT1 file for you If you are just missing the tools for this. I know it's a bit tricky nowadays. Let me know where I should contact you if you are interested. Thanks for your work, patch is awesome! Greetings jaydee2k **Are you sure Fallout 1 can load files from custom .dat? AFAIR it's the reason why FO1 hi-res only has loose files. --NovaRain (talk) 05:58, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *'Fallout 1 1.20 '''High Resolution Patch v4.1.8, GoG Windows install in Ubuntu 12.04 LTS, Wine 1.6.1. Same issue as below user: "The Fallout Executable Could Not Be Found!". Experimented with various upper and lower case combinations to no avail. Exactly what file is the installer looking for? Current file is named ''falloutw.exe. *'Fallout 2 1.02.28 '''High Resolution Patch v4.1.7, Restoration Project 2.2, sfall 3.2.7, Mac 10.8.5, US English, Mac GoG installation. For some reason, when I try to run f2_res_Config.exe, through Wine, I get the error message "the fallout 2 executable could not be found" and I cannot enable Hi Res. I suspect that I need to change the path, but I am not sure how to do so, nor what the proper path would be. Thanks! 'Just to clarify, the f2_res_Config.exe needs to be run from the game folder where the fallout2.exe resides. This is a bit of a long shot(I'm not very experienced with Wine and never used a Mac) but could this be a case sensitivity issue? The f2_res_Config.exe is looking for a file named "fallout2.exe", I think the one included in the RP is in capitals "FALLOUT2.EXE". You could try renaming this to the lower case alternative. --Mash' * '''Issues putting items into backpack. '''Fallout1 using Fallout Fixt 6.7.3 and F1_res '''4.1.8, however, user says it happens without Fixt as well. User report copied below: ::: " I cannot drag&drop items into a backpack/bag the way I used to. In order to store items I have to move the container (backpack) to a hand slot, then drag the item I wish to store over it while in inventory mode. This did not happen before the installation of the mod, but it also did happen with the official and semi-official patches, which are included in you mod, if I understood correctly. Any idea how this could be changed, means: how could one restore the old drag&drop option which let the player simply store and retrieve items by draging and droping over the container from the inventory screen, regardless where the container has been put? (I already posted this question here, but before I installed Fixt: http://www.nma-fallout.com/showthread.php?202149-Problems-with-Backpack ) ::: the backpack issue has something to do with the hi-res mod. I disabled it completely (doesn´t make any difference whether you rename/delete the two files or disable hi-res via the f1_res_config.exe, though) and I could easily put things into the backpack the way I used to.' As Sduibek suggested, I then edited the .ini file concerning mouse and inventory issues, but with no result regarding the backpack problem. I also altered entries for the interface and almost every other aspect, but without success. It seems that there is more than one entry responsible for the problem, so I started changing two entries of which I thought they could be the reason why - again, no success. To be honest I don´t know how to proceed any further without spending hours of try and error (not what I plan to do ), but maybe you will come up with an idea some time. " '''''This bug's likely been present since the first version, not many people must use bags. Fallout 2 likely has the same issue, I shall fix that to. Fixed Version Pending --Mash' * F1 and F2 High Resolution Patch v4.1.7. Russian version of the scrnset.msg has a typo in line 256. It should be - Опция "Туман Войны" Link for F1Link for F2 --Drobovik I will include your new files in the next release. - Version 4.1.8 --Mash *'Fallout 2 1.02.28 '''High Resolution Patch v4.1.5, Restoration Project 2.2, sfall 3.2.7, Mac 10.9, US English, Mac GoG installation. When I first time come to Den, I get black screen (almost). Screenshot and Savegame . * (fallout 1) I am running into an issue with the 4.1.4 patch on fallout, it crashes the game with an "memory could not be read" message. The event log logs these kind of errors: :: Faulting application name: falloutw.exe, version: 0.0.0.0, time stamp: 0x3505f1dc :: Faulting module name: f1_res.dll, version: 4.1.4.0, time stamp: 0x524bb711 :: Exception code: 0xc0000005 :: Fault offset: 0x000054b2 :: Faulting process id: 0x12b4 :: Faulting application start time: 0x01cee871f97e4f1b :: Faulting application path: D:\games\Fallout\falloutw.exe :: Faulting module path: D:\games\Fallout\f1_res.dll :: How do I know it's the high res patch causing this? Well, 1 - I was using 4.0.2 previously, and that version never crashed like this and 2 - playing with the patch disabled never crashes the game. :: I am using the semi-official 1.2.1 patch as well as the unofficial 1.3. patch. I am using the GOG.com version on Win7 64 bit if that helps, and playing in Windowed mode with X2 Scaling. Perj (talk) 19:30, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::LE: The issue seems isolated to the X2 Scaling mode, the game does not crash in fullscreen, nor in windowed mode without scaling. Perj (talk) 14:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Found a bug which would cause a crash if the mouse was outside the window client area with X2 scaling and windowed mode enabled. This problem can be bypassed in the current version by enabling ALT_MOUSE_INPUT=1 in the ini. Fixed Version 4.1.6 --Mash' *(Fallout 1) Fallout Fixt user report: "problem with playing in high resolution - Windows Vista gives a prompt about a '''missing .dll (d3dx9_31.dll) '''and game runs in 640x480." --Sduibek ::: from Sduibek: For my mod at least, it will "soon" include installers for 9_3.1, 9_3.2 and 9_4.2 -- it's possible to just put the .dll files in the Fallout folder, BUT, there's a different dll for 32-bit systems versus 64-bit systems, so running the actual installers in auto silent mode is best, for optimum support. No plans to include the whole DirectX catalog at this time, since it's ~90MB :P. I will probably though include the "web installer" and ask if user wants to additionally run that to check all files of all versions. ''The Fallout2 Restoration Project installer adds the required .dlls to the game directory. I'm not sure if this is considered best practice though. --Mash''' *(Fallout 1) "Can only run Windowed mode in 640x480. No matter what settings I change, it forces this resolution." -- '''Sduibek ''-in windowed mode the resolution is changed'' ::: "Windowed mode setting are stored separately and are unaffected by other screen settings. This is by design as they are affected by the Desktop resolution, colour depth etc." -Mash ::: So does that mean I can only play Windowed mode in 640x480 then? :( Because if I select Scaling X2 I get no resolutions in the list (probably because it's a built-in graphics card) -Sduibek ::: You resize by dragging the window border. X2 Scaling in window mode requires you have a desktop resolution greater than 1280x960, you need to take into account the size of the taskbar, window border, title bar etc. --Mash ::: Is there a technically reason or limitation why you can't: ::: 1) have WINDOW_MODE_HEIGHT and WINDOW_MODE_WIDTH entries to set it manually instead of always dragging? These would be updated each time it's resized during drag, of course. ::: and, 2) Make the resolution selections in the Config.exe GUI change these settings, so windowed mode res can be changed on-the-fly and easily just like fullscreen mode. --Sduibek :::I'm a little confused by this request. Isn't it easier to just drag the window to the size you want? The hi-res patch should retain the last window position and size, if it doesn't let me know. Window size and position are dependent on the users desktop environment, taskbar size/position etc. It seem counter productive to alter these settings outside that environment. --Mash * (Fallout 2) '''"There is a Direct Draw 7 mod problem that causes the '''conversation with the head of Abbey in Megamod v2.44 to crash the game, after choosing to install the chip in your head and go downstairs. Bug is in HiRes v4.0.2 with default settings. Setting the patch to DirectX 9 or Basic doesn't crash the game." --'Drobovik' : ^ Savegame for this bug Fixed Version 4.1.6 --Mash *'Fallout2.exe/FalloutW.exe doesn't show up in taskbar'. Issues after Alt-Tab or minimizing Fallout. It disappears from the Start menu. Users can pull it back up through Task Manager (for some), or Alt-Tab again (for some), others have to kill the process or restart the PC. Reported by many users. Sduibek has found that on his Fallout 1 installation using f1-res 4.0.2, setting Windows Compatibility settings for FalloutW.exe to "Run in 640x480 screen resolution" fixes this issue. No other compatibility settings affect the issue. Fallout2.exe/FalloutW.exe are still running and can still be reached using Alt+Tab or Windows+Tab, they just don't show up in the taskbar as they should. --'Sduibek' ::: Further info: "issue would pop up from time to time whatever graphics mode I try. Had no such a bug when using series of f1_res. I can't even tell it how persistant it is, because one time it would just plague you, other time it works more or less okay... It's just weird. From what I've seen, the bug is that after task switch was done, by some reason Fallout's window gets killed, only instance of the .exe runs in the background, and you can't get back to it by normal means. The only thing working for me was either kill process and restart, or to force window up top option in ProcessExplorer. After the latter one, task switching goes smooth and fine. Today, however, I've tried latest version f1_res on dad's machine. His PC is weaker than mine and has no extension VPU, just the one built in the motherboard. So DX9 was too heavy for it (simply wouldn't work) and I had to switch to DX7. No glitches whatsoever. On my computer Fallout in DX7 mode lags like a slug riding a crippled snail and no glitches except of it. It works neat in DX9 though, but then this window death on minimize bug starts rearing its ugly head." --'VagabonD SerpenT' ::: Further info #2: ''killap reports that issues with Alt+Tab did not occur using the version that shipped with RP 2.1.2b. ::: This has someting to do with Windows Explorer as it hangs. Restarting Windows Explorer from task manager fixed this for me. Win7 64bit RP 2.3.2 Sfall 3.2 '--Macce''' ::: From the looks of it, the Alt+Tab freezing and missing FO2 taskbar icon is not caused by the high resolution patch but rather the GOG launcher. Just simply change the Target of your Fallout 2 shortcut from: ::: ::: "C:\GOG Games\Fallout 2\GOGLauncher.exe" GOGFALLOUT2 to "C:\GOG Games\Fallout 2\FALLOUT2.EXE" ::: After that you should be able to Alt+Tab, minimize, and click the FO2 icon from the taskbar with ease. '--Lintendo' I haven't found a solution for this one yet mainly cause I rarely experience it myself and not at all on my current PC. I'll continue to look into it. --Mash This problem seems to have gone away (for me at least) as of v4.1.0. And it's still good as of v4.1.5. Can others confirm that this problem no longer exists? --killap I am using the GOG.com version and latest (2014) restoration project bundle and still experiencing the problem. -- Some guy who is not registered *'(Fallout 2) '"I'm running the 2.2 RP beta with the included 4.0.3 high res mod and I'm seeing some really gritty pixelation, bad kerning, and tiny text in larger resolutions, to the point where text is unreadable. I should note I'm running the GOG Mac version of Fallout 2, which runs in a wine wrapper. Bad kerning - http://i.imgur.com/zDhTect.png Notice how the 'in' in cleansing is mashed together Tiny subtitles at larger resolutions - http://i.imgur.com/Lo4svnk.png I'm also seeing blocky pixelation on rounded edges, as if there were no smoothing." --'kybishop' Only two things I can think of: *'1. Your using one of sfalls graphic modes and it's GraphicsWidth and GraphicsHeight settings dont match the resolution set for the hi-res patch.' *'2. Something to do with the Wine wrapper itself, which I have little experience with and cant offer any advice. --Mash' *'(Fallout 2) '"Sorry for bad english. Few years ago was created russian mod for f2 "global mode". Hi-res detected exe file of this mode as 1.02d US, but there are 61 other dwords. When mode runs, hi-res detects and logs it. After this mode runs normally, but side-bar position is wrong. http://i47.fastpic.ru/big/2013/0531/01/d7f0de7b9e741d26d219f1f048e18701.jpg If i run normal (not from mode) exe, side-bar position ok. Very rarely mode exe runned with true side-bar position too. I have turn off/on sfall, edited pisition.ini file in f2_res directory, but have no positive effect. Know anibody, how i can change side-bar position? PS. The problem is solved. Enough to change the resolution to 1366 * 768 and back to 1920 *1080 from the in-game menu." --'ukdouble1' *'(Fallout 1 and 2) Performance Issues:' :: "1) '''Basic mode seems to be great as for performance, but there are still color issues (changing palette doesn't seem to help at all) :: '''2) '''DD7 mode doesn't work which is understandable, my laptop has issues with drawing graphics (seems like refreshing problems as I can see multiple cursors when I move mouse) :: '''3) in DX9 mode window animations and overall graphic is slow, making the game extremely not fun to play. I'm trying to run this game fullscreen with 1600x900 resolution. :: EDIT: Just tested and Fallout 2 suffers same issues. My game version is 'clean' Polish 1.2" --'Szczypior' :*"Using the high-res patches in Fallout 1 and 2 both, I get very low framerates in DirectX 9 mode to the point where the game is basically unplayable. Resolution, color depth etc. do not affect this. I cannot use Direct Draw 7 mode, doesn't work. I believe this is an NVIDIA driver problem. I experienced the issue some time ago when I installed a beta driver; reverting drivers caused the framerates to go back to where they should be. However, it seems that whatever changes NIVIDA made trickled into the official driver releases and now Fallout is near-unplayable. Specs: Windows 7 x64, NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470, 12 GB RAM, Core i7 920" --'sea' : Further info: ''"With sfall/hires patch (i don't know which one is causing this), i have experienced a few major slowdowns in Fallout 2 (with RP 2.2 beta). One time it happened after reading the "Lavender Flower" book. Each time i read the book, my game became to have longer and longer continous screen freezing (animation freeze, sound freeze, mouse freeze etc.). Performance returned to normal when i went to worldmap and then back. Other time i started to have slowdowns for a few seconds when just running around. I have quad core 2.5ghz, 4gb ram, GF 460GTX, WIN 7 64-bit. I use graphics mode 1 (aka DD7), no scaling, 1280x720, 32-bit color, full screen." --'''Skynet' :: Improved performance of Dx9 mode - Version 4.1.0 --Mash :* Fallout 2 1.02d, Hi-Res Patch 4.1.7, sfall 3.2 on Windows 7 Ultimate: Hi-Res Patch's 'Alternative Mouse Input' does not work with sfall's 'Graphics Mode 4'. Further Info: I always set sfall resolution to my monitor's native resolution and then set Hi-Res Patch resolution to 854x480 or 912x512 (DX9) to get a nice widescreen (16:9) close to the originall resolution of the game (640x480). I also set 'ALT_MOUSE_INPUT' to 1, but sfall's mouse input alwasy takes priority in game. And if I disable sfall's mouse input (by setting 'UseScrollWheel' to 0 in 'ddraw.ini') then, no mouse functionality will be present in the game. 'Alternative Mouse Input' with sfalls graphic modes should be available next release - Version 4.1.8 --Mash :* Fallout 1 1.1/Fallout 2 1.02d, Hi-Res Patch 4.1.7 on Windows 7 Ultimate: Transitional fade effect is missing for 'Load Game' in the main menu screen. Further Info: There is a transitional fade effect from main menu to load screen in the original game without Hi-Res Patch. This effect is missing when using Hi-Res Patch in both games. Not really a bug, just wanted to report it. This one was a bit strange, as from what I can see the original unpatched fade shouldn't have worked in the first place. Should be now fixed - Version 4.1.8 --Mash :* Fallout 1 1.2, Fallout Fixt 6.7.2 (Full Patch) and Hi-Res Patch 4.1.7 on Windows 7 Ultimate 64-bit: No support for other languages. HRP doesn't look for its FRM images in ART\INTRFACE\SPANISH when the game is set to Spanish ("language=spanish" in fallout.cfg). So, for example, if I modify "HR_IFACE_800.FRM" and then I put it in ART\INTRFACE\SPANISH, the game doesn't show any changes, so my guess is that it only looks for its files in ART\INTRFACE. I haven't tested it, but I assume it will be the same for other languages.'The Hi-Res patch either emulates or uses original functions for loading files. Apart from the Chinese version of the exe(which has an altered path for splash screen graphics) the language setting only effects text(msg) files. Changing this for the H-Res patch would likely be more trouble than it's worth. --Mash * Fallout 1 US, TeamX 1.3.5, Hi-Res 4.1.8, WinXP SP2. When ALT_MOUSE_INPUT=1 at 640x480 Basic graphics it is not possible to scroll the map to the right/down. No such issue with DD7 and DX9 at that resolution, as well as in Basic mode with higher than 640x480 resolution. — Slider2k (talk) 13:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) * Fallout 2 US, Restoration Project 2.3.3, Hi-Res 4.1.8, Win2000 Pro/Server/Advanced Server SP4 with official updates and hotfixes. When using the windowed mode and changing the window size/position, the data gets saved in WIN_DATA. But every time the game is launched it still stays in the default 640x480 windows, I have to adjust the size/position again. It seems the WIN_DATA string doesn't get loaded by Hi-Res for unknown reason. --NovaRain (talk) 14:03, April 29, 2015 (UTC) (BTW, the OSes are tested on a real old machine.) * Fallout 2 US, Restoration Project 2.3.3, Hi-Res 4.1.8, Win10 Pro x64. Status update: the windowed mode issue above also happened in Win10. --NovaRain (talk) 04:49, February 3, 2016 (UTC) * Fallout 2 US v1.02d, Hi-Res v4.1.8, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit SP1: When reading the bulletin board at the entrance of Klamath, the game appears to be paused (like it should) - i.e., character sprites do not move in the background while the dialog window is displayed. But on moving the mouse cursor the sprites move around without any animation - i.e., characters that were walking teleport to wherever they would be if the game were not paused. I haven't noticed this behavior in dialog with other NPCs, and I haven't tried any other bulletin boards. I'm not using any other mods. Screen resolution is set to 1280x720. Misc This is an NMA thread about "switching"-style graphics cards... it could be of help to some people having issues with certain graphics modes while using hi-res patches: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=60840 Suggestions / Requests *Ability to provide two main menu images. One for 4:3 and one for 16:9. Engine could choose the one based on active resolution. --'Maryo' *'(Fallout 1 and possibly Fallout 2)' i noticed the patch comes compressed in 1 file, then once we click twice on that file we see another compressed 7zip file inside, why is that? It's A LOT better to have all the files uncompressed with no folders inside a 7zip file, it's quicker to extract them all, i dont understand the logic of compressing the files twice, MAME does that and i can assure you, no visible gain from that, just a waste of time. Felipefpl ''' ''I use the zip file because it makes a convenient container. That way I can include the readme, changelog etc. along with the main patch files in the self-extractor. Hopefully prompting the user to read the readme before installing and so that all the extra stuff doesn't clutter up your game directory. It's not ideal but it's quick and easy to put together. --Mash'' *Small suggestion: It would be better if the bugs marked as "Fixed" were removed from this page when a new version is released just like it happens with the restoration project in order to keep the page clean. *I think it makes sense to change some of the default values of a fresh hi-res install to these new values: :: COLOUR_BITS=16 (definitely change this; prevents the scrambled colors. user-reported issue.) WINDOWED=0 (not sure why anyone would want windowed as out-of-the-box default) MOVIE_SIZE=0 (stretched movies can look pretty bad. user-reported issue.) IGNORE_PLAYER_SCROLL_LIMITS=1 (scroll limits are extremely frustrating) IFACE_BAR_SIDE_ART=1 (metal looks more like Fallout canon) SPLASH_SCRN_SIZE=0 (as with movies, these can look pixelated when stretched) SCALE_BUTTONS_AND_TEXT_MENU=1 (user-reported issue.)" --'''Sduibek